Many driver circuits have been developed. Some of these driver circuits are used to drive capacitive loads (such as power transistors), and some of the capacitive loads are included in power conversion circuits. Unfortunately, many of the driver circuits included in power conversion circuits dissipate power in the transistors that drive the capacitive loads. As the number of components included in integrated circuits increases, the number of power conversion circuits included in these integrated circuits will also increase, and the demand for circuits that can drive capacitive loads more efficiently (i.e., with less power dissipation) will increase.